Sherlock and Telly
by avenger.addict
Summary: Just a cute little oneshot john comes home to find sherlock sitting and watching telly and ends in cuddle time. So the show Jekyll is mentioned in this and there is a character death mention from the show. I tried not to use names and give it away. :/


**So this is for my wonderful 150th follower on Tumblr. It was a promise to said person. I rather hope he/she enjoys it. :)**

* * *

John came back to the flat after a long day of work. After coming through the door, he shook his head a little not surprised that Sherlock was where he had left him that morning.

The consulting detective was still lounging on the couch, wearing his pajama pants, T-shirt and his dressing gown. John rolled his eyes and took care of the few groceries he picked up on his way home.

It wasn't long until John heard Sherlock, from the kitchen, yelling at the telly, "Obviously he's part of the Jekyll family! Look at the resemblance!" Sherlock huffed and wrapped his dressing gown tight around him, folding his arms across his chest in frustration as he kept watching.

As curiosity got the best of him, which was never a good thing when it had to do with Sherlock, John raised an eyebrow and came wandering into the sitting room. "What in God's name are you watching," he asked standing next to the couch that Sherlock had been curled up on. John knew he should not have let him watch telly, it was a bad idea.

Sherlock glanced up at John then back at the show, "It's a show called Jekyll. Quite entertaining really. It's modern spin of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I think you'd rather enjoy it," he smirked a little and chuckled quietly at the clever remarks Mr. Hyde made on the show.

Sighing quietly, John hung his coat over the back of his chair before sitting next to the detective. "Alright. I'll sit with you." He sat down next to Sherlock and leaned on him a bit. The detective didn't mind the contact one bit, he gently wrapped an arm around John's shoulders and pulled him a little closer.

* * *

It wasn't long before Sherlock hand his legs spread and John leaning back against his chest. He couldn't help but smile feeling Sherlock rest his head on John's shoulder and nuzzled his neck a little.

Sherlock snaked his arms around John's waist and held him tightly against him. They hadn't realized how late it had gotten, had being sucked into a Jekyll marathon.

The light from outside had gone. A diffused yellow glow came in from the street lights on the street. The bright light from the telly was illuminating Sherlock and John's faces as they had been engrossed in their show.

John's eyes slowly grew wider as the climax of the show started to reach it's peek. Sherlock was also surprised by the plot twist, and sat up straighter and got more engrossed.

A few tears had escaped John's eyes but he quickly wiped them away. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes and cocked an eyebrow a little. Sherlock had also shed more than a few tears at the end of the episode. Then the detective started shouting and throwing his hands up in the air, "What?! No! They can't do this! Why...They can't just go and kill off the best character!"

Letting out a disgruntled huff, Sherlock threw himself back on the couch and sighed dramatically. "Sherlock, you do realize it's just a fictional character right," John smiled and murmured a little as he turned around to look at his love laying back.

"Of course I do John, but honestly! That had to have been one of my favorite characters, one of the best in the show, and they just **_had_** to kill him off. It's bloody ridiculous," Sherlock vented his frustration.

John just chuckled and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Sherlock's lips. He murmured softly, "Well, I'm sorry they killed off your character. Though, he was quite, interesting."

"Interesting? That's it? He was fantastic, brilliant, witty, clever," Sherlock rambled a little staring up at the ceiling.

John just shook his head a little and laid carefully on top of Sherlock. He pressed a kiss to the detective's neck and nuzzled his chest a little letting out a content hum. Sherlock glanced down at him and gently rubbed his back and watched as John dozed. He kissed the top of John's head and the two fell a sleep in each other's arms on the couch.

* * *

**Well that is that. I hope you all liked it and I would love comments, reviews, anything! 3 :)**


End file.
